1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a flat wiring cable or harness and, more particularly, to such a harness with discrete wires sewn in a flat configuration such that the location of each discrete wire in the harness is controlled.
2. Description of the Background Art
There have been many attempts in the prior art to produce a flat wiring cable or harness with discrete wire positioned therein. In many cases, however, the wiring harness or method of producing same have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:                a. The method of production has been complicated or difficult to use;        b. It has been difficult to produce flat wiring harnesses of uniform construction;        c. It has been difficult to control the positions of the discrete wires in the harness;        d. It has been difficult to produce a harness of uniformly flat configuration; and/or        e. The methods of production have been slow and thus incapable of producing flat wiring harnesses in a cost-effective manner.        
The new and improved method and apparatus of the present invention is not subject to any of the above-listed disadvantages and possesses advantages not found in prior art methods and apparatus.